Child of Gold
by FoxytheMagicianFox
Summary: Goldie and Springtrap, great friends turned lovers. But it's time for them to become something else, parents. (Goldie X Springtrap) Warning: Contains Mpreg.
**AN: Hey everyone, yes I know I should be working on Bonnie's cub but I'm sorta AR blocked at the moment. I had some inspiration and love the Goldie X Springtrap ship so I thought 'Why not'. Let the One-Shot commence! (Warning: Contains Mpreg!)**

* * *

They've been together for a long time, Goldie and Spring. They began as friends, then business partners and finally they admit their love for each other and became lovers. Not long after their confession, they got hitched and started a new life together not as friends but as a couple. Goldie woke up, the soft morning light seeping in through the bedroom window. He felt something warm and fuzzy stir next to him, his partner Spring. The bear wrapped his arm around the rabbit, "Good morning Springy." The rabbit smiled as he snuggled closer to Goldie, "Morning Goldie bear." He smiled at the little pet name, "How are my two favorite people this morning?" Spring smiled, rubbing his swollen belly, "I'm good and I think the little one is too." Suddenly, Spring winced and clutched his gut. Goldie looked at his partner worriedly, "Are you ok?" The rabbit took a quick breath, "Yeah, just a little cramp." Goldie rubbed his partner's belly, "Take it easy today and tell me if it happens again."

A few hours later, while Goldie was doing the laundry, Spring felt another shooting pain flare up in his gut. Just as he was going to tell his partner it disappeared just as suddenly as it appeared. 'Maybe it's nothing,' The rabbit thought to himself, 'the doctor did say I might have some Braxton Hicks contractions. Yeah, that's what this is.' Rubbing his belly, Spring sat down on the couch in the living room. Goldie came in not too long later, having finished his chores for the day. He sat down beside the rabbit, who leaned up against him. "So," the bear began, "anymore cramps?" Spring rolled his eyes playfully, "You worry too much Goldie bear, the doctor said I'd have cramps, that's all it was." Goldie nuzzled the top of the rabbit's head, "Alright honey bunny, I'll take your word for it." The rabbit giggled, "Would you mind making some sandwiches? The little one is hungry." "Yeah, it's the baby that's hungry." He said sarcastically, then chuckled playfully. Spring rolled his eyes again, "Yeah, yeah lau-" He got another cramp, causing the rabbit to clutch his swollen gut once again. The bear looked at him worriedly, "Spring, are you ok!?" After a minute, the pain went away, "Y-yeah, I'm fine." Goldie shook his head, "No Spring you aren't, we should call the doctor." "No!" the rabbit hissed, "I said I am fine Goldie! I don't need a doctor!" The bear decided to back off, "O-ok, whatever you say Spring." "I'm sorry Goldie," he said, tears in his eyes, "it's just been hard all this, with the hormones and the mood swings I just haven't been myself." Goldie smiled, rubbing his partner's head, "It's alright Springy, I forgive you. I'll go make some sandwiches now."

After Goldie finished making the sandwiches, they decided to have a little picnic in the park. They went under a tree and the bear set out a blanket that they brought with them. What he didn't know though, was that for the last hour or so Spring's cramps had been getting worse and more frequent. How he has been able to hide it, he doesn't know. Goldie tapped him on the shoulder, "You alright love? You were spacing out for a second." The rabbit nodded, "Yeah, I was just-" He got another cramp, this once even worst then all the others. Spring fell to his side clutching his stomach and Goldie was immediately at his side. "Spring!" Goldie said, trying to cradle the rabbit in his lap, "What's wrong!? Are you hurt, are you-" He was cut off by a trickling noise. The bear slowly looked over by Spring's legs to see a clear liquid seeping out of his partner. "Spring!" Goldie said, a smile creeping to his face, "Your water broke!" Spring on the other hand wasn't as enthusiastic at the moment, "I see that. GET ME TO A HOSPITAL!" The rabbit's breathing began to quicken, as Goldie recomposed himself, "R-right, sorry."

Once Goldie drove to the hospital, which took some time due to a certain rabbit screaming at him, Spring was immediately admitted but wasn't quite ready to push yet. While they were waiting, the bear let Spring hold his paw trying to keep him calm…...big mistake. Spring squeezed it hard and screamed out in pain, causing the bear to a well. Once the pain from the contraction passed, the rabbit eased up on Goldie's paw. "Sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to." The bear rubbed his paw, trying to keep a smile, "I-It's alright, I know you're in pain right now." Spring then began to cry and Goldie gave him a hug, "Hey what's the matter?" The rabbit sniffed, "I-I'm scared Goldie, what if something happens? What if there is something wrong with the baby? What if…" He began to cry harder, "What if I die?" "Don't say stuff like that," Goldie rubbed his lover's back, trying to calm him down, "You are going to be alright, nothing is going to happen." A woman with long blonde hair and in a doctor's uniform then walked in, "Excuse me," she checked a clipboard in her hands, "Spring Bonnibelle?" Spring sniffed, "Yes, but it's Spring." The doctor nodded, "Sure thing, I'm Dr. Elize, I just need to check on how you and the baby are doing." Spring nodded, and the doctor went to work. Suddenly she said, "Oh my." Goldie looked at her worriedly, "What is it? She looked at the bear, "He's fully dilated, time to start pushing." Spring's face went white, "C-can Goldie stay with me please?" The doctor smiled, "Of course he can." Goldie rubbed Spring's paw, as he was wheeled to the delivery room, "Don't worry Springy, I'm not going anywhere."

"GAHHHH!," saying that Spring was in pain was a bit of an understatement, he was in excruciating pain. Goldie has been letting the rabbit hold his paw throughout the entire ordeal and it felt as if it his paw had been run over by a truck. "You're doing great Springy," the bear said, wiping away the sweat from his forehead, "you're almost there." The rabbit glared him and screamed, "Shut up you son of a bitch! You did this to me!" Spring screamed again, from the pain. Doctor Elize spoke up, "Can't tell you how many people have said that giving birth. Alright Spring, the baby is almost out, just give me one more big push." The rabbit nodded, "Alright." "On the count of three." The doctor then began to count down, "One, two three." Spring screamed, pushing with all his might and squeezing the life out of Goldie's paw, causing him to groan in pain.

Not more than a second later a high pitched crying was heard, despite his exhaustion Spring smiled, "I did it." The doctor stood up, a bloody rabbit in her arms, "I'm just going to clean up your daughter for you two, congratulations." Spring's smile got bigger, tears of joy in his eyes, "A girl." Goldie kissed the rabbit on the forehead, "I am so proud of you Springy." The doctor came back over, a bundle of pink blankets in her arms. "Congratulations again you two," she put the bundle in Spring's arms, "I'll go get the paperwork for you to sign. Do you have a name picked out?" Goldie looked at Spring then back to the doctor, "Can you give us a moment?" "Of course." The doctor left the new parents alone. "What should we name her?" Spring asked, obviously trying to stay awake. "How about," Goldie got a thoughtful look, "Summer?" The rabbit in Spring's arms let out a 'gah,' smiling. Spring chuckled, "I think that's a yes." The bear smiled, "I love you two." The rabbit smiled as well, "I love you to Goldie," he then kissed the kitten in his arms, "I love you too Summer."

* * *

 **Well, I thought that was nice. I love the Goldtrap ship, I hope you do as well. As always, see you guys in the next story.**


End file.
